


【仁丸 | ABO】空白旋涡

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 1
Collections: 3B／ニオブン





	【仁丸 | ABO】空白旋涡

*为爱发电，ooc预警  
*我自己私设的ABO世界  
*都是B的 仁王 x 丸井  
*真的是正儿八经的两个B

1.  
在ABO的世界里，O自然是挺难的。   
而ABO的世界里，其实B才是真的最难的。

2.  
“丸井さん，请不要再掩饰自己了！勇敢地承认自己是O然后接受我满腔的热爱吧——！”  
丸井面无表情地看着自己面前的男生，冷漠地嚼着嘴里的口香糖，连频率都没有变一下。  
“丸井さん！其实你已经在我强烈的信息素包围下动摇了对不对！只要你愿意和我结合！我发誓这辈子就只有你一个O——”  
“都说了我是B。”  
男生似乎释放出了更多的信息素，可丸井除了能看到对方因为过度释放信息素而涨红的脸外，没有任何不适。  
“——不可能！” 看到丸井连鼻子都没有抽动一下，男生不可置信的瞪大了眼，“我都闻到青苹果的味道了！”  
“……那是我的口香糖！只要你愿意我还能变成大蒜味的！！” 丸井忍无可忍地说了一句。  
“不对！一定是我的信息素还不够强烈！”   
丸井眼睁睁看着对面男生越来越红的脸，叹了口气喊道：“——我是不是O你他妈闻不出来吗？！诶你过度释放容易休克啊——”  
话音未落对面就直直地倒在了地上。  
丸井暗骂了一句，轻车熟路地掏出了手机。

直到把男生安全地送上了救护车，丸井才松了口气。  
一转身就看到了倚在校门口似笑非笑的仁王。

“又被当成O了？”   
丸井没理，擦过仁王的肩膀走了过去。仁王也不恼，调转身子慢慢追上丸井身边，朝他伸手：  
“把你口香糖给我一个。”  
“口袋自己掏，” 丸井指了指衣服左边，又抬眼看向仁王，“我劝你别吃，我就是因为嚼口香糖才有了刚才那么一出。”  
“puri，” 仁王不甚在意地扔了个葡萄味的到嘴里，含糊不清地说，“那不一样。那男的暗恋你好久了，好几次在场地外看你训练。”  
“那我也不是O 啊。”  
“但不妨碍你长得可爱啊” 仁王轻佻地笑笑，嘴角的小痣也灵动起来。  
“呵呵，” 丸井伸手挑过仁王的下巴，“那你就是那种又浪又贱信息素还得是玫瑰花味的妖艳O”  
“听上去也不错啊，” 仁王一把揽过丸井的肩，“要和我来一场旷世绝恋吗？”  
“滚，两个O是不会有好结果的。”

两个O 没有好结果，不代表两个B没有啊，仁王想。

2.  
爱情小说层出不穷的套路彻底改变了社会结构。  
今天这个A对这个O强取豪夺最后终成眷属，明天那个A和那个O三生三世最后破镜重圆；今天这个A 和这个O 矢志不渝最后喜结良缘，明天那个A 对那个O一心一意最后难舍难分……  
总之，希望自己是A的当然理由充分，但莫名地希望自己是O的人也越来越多。毕竟即使不能拥有绝美爱情也好歹占一个不甘平庸的社会名额，谁知道会不会碰到那个为了自己舍弃一切的绝世好A呢。  
于是A和O的人口越来越多，一A一O恋也成为了默认的社会模式，这两类人的总数已经达到了所有人口的90%。O不再是弱小稀有的代名词，并且社会地位稳步提高。信息素也不仅仅是相互吸引的个人特性，甚至成了互相攀比的道具，以至于有公司开发出了改变信息素味道的手术。  
毕竟拥有一个听上去就高大上的信息素总是要酷炫一些。

但这个世界还有那么10%的B。  
他们量少，但是存在。好在没有像O一样的生殖差别，因此对所有B来说，就像普通人一样生活即可。

立海大网球部正选总共8个人，已经出了两个B，概率不算小。  
年纪最大的丸井，分化地倒是格外晚。彼时真田、柳和桑原都已经顺利分化，没有任何意外的都是A。桑原分化后没几天，身为青梅竹马的丸井就紧跟着进入了分化期。  
已经分化的三人心照不宣地在那几天去了另外的更衣室，生怕影响到丸井。  
——毕竟是丸井嘛，肯定是个O。  
三个A纷纷掏出手机在网上订购抑制贴。

万万没想到丸井是个再安全不过的B。  
柳疯狂地翻笔记本，寻找之前的记录看看是不是哪里出了问题，桑原也一脸不可置信的样子，甚至不避嫌地把脖子伸到丸井边上。  
“文太你闻闻”  
丸井听话的凑近嗅了嗅，除了沐浴露的味道什么都没感觉到。  
虽然结果出乎大家预料，但也让已经分化的三个人松了口气——B的话就不需要那么注意接触距离和溢出的味道了。

紧接着柳生、仁王和幸村也进入了分化期。幸村不负众望的分化成了A，信息素据说还是芦丹氏的火之洗礼。  
得，香水钱都省下了。  
看上去四平八稳其实内心狂野的柳生分化成A也不算意料之外，本人甚至还因为信息素太过寡淡动了做手术的心思。  
这之后立海大就迎来了全队第二个B——仁王雅治。

切原看着一众前辈殷切的目光只求自己的分化期来的晚一点，再晚一点。

3.  
得知对方也是B后，同班同学的关系相比以前更近了一步，颇有种一个战壕里的革命情感。立海大网球部正选原本人气就不低，分化之前就有‘虎视眈眈’的A和O等待着他们的结果，而等到结果之后学校里的一大批A都有些消沉。  
——人家长得比你好看 球打得比你好 成绩比你好 还比你A，活不活了。

也总有看走眼的把丸井或者仁王当成O。  
虽然两人解释了一遍又一遍自己只是一个默默无闻鼻腔堵塞没有多出一个生殖腔的B，还是有人非得加戏。  
“书里都写过的！你们O为了不受到歧视就假装自己是B！”  
——所以说网文害人。

公用一个更衣室的正选们虽然大多都是A，但狭小空间总免不了谁的信息素溢出泄露。也算是为了保护还未分化的切原，A的那几个每次都要给自己脖子上喷点抑制剂。  
B闻不到信息素，不代表闻不到抑制剂，何况他们那抑制剂味道并不算好闻。丸井和仁王只好每次快速地换好衣服后到更衣室外透气，并深深地为这世上广大的O鞠了一把同情泪。  
——能闻到各种各样的信息素看来也并不是件好事。

4.  
“啊——？你要我假扮你男朋友？？？”  
“低调，” 仁王不太在意地摆摆手，“找你是你的荣幸，多少人想当我还不让呢。”  
丸井气结：“怎么我还得说谢谢吗？”  
“不客气不客气~”

仁王最近遇到点小麻烦。  
其实和丸井之前遇到的差不多，他被一个A看上了。  
但细节处又和丸井的情况不太一样，对方在明确知道仁王是B的前提下义无反顾地表示自己不在乎。  
这就不大好办。

“那你随便找个人说是你男朋友就好了，我看柳生就不错，干嘛非得是我?” 丸井咬着奶茶吸管一脸不解。  
“啧，真是个猪脑子。” 仁王极为嫌弃地翻了个白眼，“这人都知道我是B了还死缠烂打说明他就是默认我只能是下面那个，那我找个A当男朋友不是正中他下怀。”  
“那你去找个O 啊！”   
“我要是认识可靠的O至于找你吗？”  
“……最近学校边上那家蛋糕店又开始卖限量了仁王你知道吗？”  
“…………三盒。”  
“六盒。”  
“诶丸井你不要趁火打劫啊！”  
“你搞清楚谁在求谁好不好！”  
“……六盒就六盒，” 仁王认命地叹气，短暂的停顿了一下之后又说，“但你得装O。”  
不等丸井发作，仁王赶忙补充：“你现在反悔就一盒都没了。”

5.  
当O很难，一个B假扮成O 更难。  
对面的人眯着眼上下打量丸井快有5分钟，盯得丸井浑身不自在，喝水的频率都上了一个数量级。  
“所以……这就是仁王君的男朋友？”  
“是啊，” 仁王揽过丸井的头往自己肩上摁，“是不是很可爱？”  
——妈的好痛啊你轻一点！丸井在桌子底下掐仁王大腿，结果被搂的更紧。  
“可是——” 看上仁王的A扶着下巴，“你男朋友看上去，不太像个O 啊。”  
“可能是看到您敌意比较大，他平时还是非常温柔的，是吧丸井？”   
仁王眼睛里的警告意味明显，大有不配合就一刀两断的意思。  
“……啊哈哈哈，” 丸井尴尬地假笑，“主要我比较害羞，见到生人就不自在。”  
谁知对面的人根本没打算放过他：“这位……男朋友さん，您为什么选择一个B做伴侣呢？”  
“这话说的，” 丸井故作羞涩地抬眼看了看仁王，“当然是因为喜欢他了~”  
“那您上一次发情期是什么时候？”  
“喂！” 丸井瞪了对面的A一眼，“你这已经构成性.骚扰了啊！”  
“抱歉，误会误会，” 男人笑着摆了摆手，“因为我始终都没有闻到您的味道，有些疑惑罢了。”  
“我们文文出门都有好好贴抑制贴的，” 仁王轻柔地抚了抚丸井的脖颈，弄得丸井猛地打了个哆嗦，“毕竟我闻不到他的味道嘛，那别人也不可以闻到哦。”  
丸井差点被仁王的语气给恶心吐了。

“那好吧，既然仁王君已经有伴侣了，我也不能强求。” 又艰难地应付了几个回合后，男人终于松了口，“祝二位，嗯……幸福长久。”  
虽然感觉男人还是带着疑惑，但好在是不打算追究下去了，仁王松了口气：“谢了，也祝你早日找到合适的伴侣。”

“我还以为他看出来了呢。” 看到男人终于走远，丸井舒了口气往嘴里舀了一大勺冰淇淋。  
仁王倒是隔着玻璃看着男人走远的背影没接话。  
“？” 见仁王没理他，丸井抬起头顺着往外看去，“你还看什么呢，不会告诉我你又临时后悔准备去追他了吧？”  
“那倒不是。” 仁王转过头看着丸井，眼珠子上上下下打了好几个圈。  
“……诶，” 丸井被看的发毛，“你有话就直说，你这样看我我害怕。”  
“我就是觉得吧，为什么没早想到这个办法呢。”  
“？什么？”  
“我们俩要是在一起了，不就什么都解决了吗？”  
丸井一口冰淇淋呛进喉咙管，咳地肺都要掉出来。  
“你……咳咳咳，你你——” 丸井颤颤巍巍指着仁王“你”了半天也没说出个完整句子。  
仁王拍着丸井的背给他顺气，好言好语地解释：“你看啊，咱俩都是B吧？还总被鼻子长头顶的A认错吧？很苦恼啊是不是？如果——我就假设一下，如果所有人都知道咱们俩是一对，是不是就不会来烦你了？哦当然，也不会有人来烦我了。”  
看到丸井似乎有些动摇的脸色，仁王趁热打铁接着劝：“我又不会占你便宜对不对？再说了，你要真之后看上谁你就跟我说一声，绝对不妨碍你们啊。”  
多亏了丸井不太曲折的脑回路，这事儿就这么成了。

6.  
他俩相当随便地在训练之后宣布了在一起的事，除了大惊小怪的切原和紧张兮兮的桑原，大家都非常自然地接受了。  
柳生甚至说了一句 “我以为你们早就在一起了。”  
搞得之前想七想八的丸井觉得是自己太过小题大做。

有了“男朋友”的日子和之前其实并没有什么太大的差别，硬要说的话，莫名其妙拦住丸井表白的A确实是没了。

谁能想到立海大的模范情侣是一对B呢。  
“诶我跟你说今天他们也超甜！丸井君上课被点名回答问题哦，仁王君悄悄告诉他答案啊啊啊啊”  
“哇姐妹羡慕你跟他们一个班天天近距离观察爱情！”  
“羡慕什么呀我都酸死了！要是我男朋友像仁王君那样宠我就好了！！”  
“就是啊！对了前两天啊我在学校门口蛋糕店碰见他们哦！仁王君看丸井君那个眼神哎呀我死了”  
“人家还是两个B呢！还没有信息素吸引呢！”  
“就是就是！……”

当事人之一丸井文太听着身后不远处的讨论声心情很复杂。  
虽然女孩子们说的都是客观事实没有错，但值得这么大惊小怪吗？仁王数学好给我递个答案不是很正常的事情？我掩护他翘了音乐课请我吃块蛋糕这有什么问题？？两个B就不能是好朋友吗？？？

当事人之二发来的短信犹如当头棒喝。  
【仁王：我晚点去你家写作业啊男朋友~】  
——哦对，他俩现在是情侣关系。

仁王来的时候丸井正在厨房帮忙洗碗。看到仁王的身影，绯红发色的温柔女子掩着嘴笑着推了推丸井：“文太上去陪小雅吧，这里交给我。”  
“让他等一等没关系的，” 丸井不甚在意的朝仁王示意让他先上楼，“反正在学校也总给我添麻烦。”  
最后还是被母亲劝上了楼。

进门的时候仁王正毫不拘礼地趴在丸井的床上玩手机。  
“喂，快过来，我妈烤的曲奇，” 丸井把端着的盘子放在桌上，“特地给你做了少糖的。”  
仁王压着丸井的背伸手拿了曲奇，塞进嘴里含糊不清地说：“好吃~话说回来，阿姨又温柔又贤惠你怎么一点都没遗传到？”  
“手拿开，” 丸井扒拉开仁王，从桌子里拿出作业摊开，自顾自就开始写，“你想找温柔贤惠的尽管去找啊。”  
“嗯？” 仁王搬了椅子坐下来，侧头看向丸井，“你吃柠檬了？”  
“啊？没啊？”  
“那怎么说话这么酸。”  
“滚，帮你考虑人生大事呢”  
“唔，” 仁王又往嘴里塞了块曲奇，“听起来还是酸。”  
“……诶你给我留点！” 丸井眼疾手快抢下仁王刚拿起来的饼干，“酸什么啊，温柔贤惠的谁不喜欢，我也喜欢啊。”  
“你喜欢谁？”  
丸井看了眼仁王，被对方突然严肃的语调弄得有些莫名其妙：“没啊，就是说说。”  
“哦。”   
隔了半晌没人说话，丸井觉得有些尴尬，刚想开口就听到仁王说：  
“你要是喜欢温柔贤惠的，还不如喜欢我。”  
“……？”   
“因为——” 仁王故意拖长了语调，坏笑着说，“因为你喜欢的样子我都有啊，你想要谁我就能cos成谁”  
——又被耍了！丸井气的朝仁王一口气扔了两个枕头。

“不过，你要不要试试？”  
“？？” 丸井警惕地望过去，“试什么？”  
“跟我试试看啊，谈恋爱什么的。”  
“我们现在不是就在谈？”  
“那不是演的吗，” 仁王撇撇嘴，“我是说认真的。”  
房间又一次安静下来。

不是没想过的。丸井低头摆弄自己的衣角。  
他想象不出自己和A或者O任意一方在一起的样子，似乎到最后还是会因为感受不到对方的与众不同而遗憾。闻不到他们独特的味道，也想象不出他们因为情欲而失控的样子，更不能在他们情绪波动的时候敏锐地察觉到变化。  
信息素这种浪漫，是不属于B的。

丸井还想过如果他是A或者O，会是什么味道。也许是水果的清甜，也许是奶茶的浓香，也许是哪个叫不上名字的花香味。但无论哪一种，他都不能坦然接受，如同背叛了自己丰富的味蕾一般。  
仁王呢。如果他有信息素，是什么味道。

“仁王，如果你有信息素，会是什么味道？”  
似乎还未准备好打破沉默，仁王愣怔了两秒，又歪着头仔细思考了一番：  
“白开水。”  
“啊？”  
“信息素啊，白开水。”  
“那不就是什么味道都没有？”  
“呵呵，” 仁王勾了勾唇角，“是啊。所以我是B嘛。”  
丸井深深地看向仁王，仁王倒也不躲闪，直勾勾地望回来。  
他慢慢站起身踱到仁王身边，深吸了口气俯下身，捧着仁王的脸吻了上去。  
牙齿轻轻叼住对方漂亮的薄唇，再拿舌头去触碰、吮吸。感觉到对方微弱的笑意，丸井离开了几毫米，抬眼望向对方的瞬间似乎又被蛊惑，闭上眼重新覆盖上仁王的唇。  
——一个缓慢地、带着品尝意味的吻。

等到终于退开的时候，丸井感觉已经过了许久。他保持捧着仁王的脸的动作，开口问道：  
“我是什么味道的？”  
仁王笑着舔了舔唇角：  
“跟我一样，白开水味的。”

7.  
这世界一直很疯狂，人也好，事情也好。  
——但至少我们能确定彼此心脏的跳动，不是因为欲望，不是因为信息素，不是因为可笑的生理结构。  
——只是因为你，和我一样的你。

END.


End file.
